


Christmas At Hogwarts

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Christmas 2017, Clexa Holiday Special 2017, F/F, Flirting, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: For my recipient, http://queerlexark.tumblr.com/ for Secret Santa. Clexa Holiday Special 2017





	Christmas At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Completed and originally posted on 12/24/2017

**Join us for Christmas At Hogwarts**  
(Meyers Hall)

~ Music by DJ Octavia B. ~  
~ Raffle Drawing for a $200 Gift Card ~  
~ Only Students and Faculty of Hogwarts can gain entrance ~  
~ Bring your imagination with you on this magical night ~

Appetizers and No-host Bar  
Provided by: _C. Griffin Catering Service_

Lexa tried to ignore the invitation Anya stuck to her corkboard earlier in the month. Then dared her to take it down without considering giving it a chance. Now it laid on her work table, finally giving into Anya nagging last week and said she'd go just to get her off of her back. With day finally upon her and she regretted agreeing as a growing knot of self-doubt balled up in her stomach first thing this morning.

Lexa prided herself on her skills of blending in and now would be apart of a pack of Potters, no doubt. 101 for an admitted loner; look like you belong, keep your hands in your pockets to keep them from fidgeting and smile. Tonight she would have to step out of her safe place an into a large, rowdy group of somewhat strangers and mostly straight on dates, having fun. Lexa thought of hanging out with Anya and her new girl, Raven but didn't want to be the third wheel and stand out as the loser among the group.

Even waiting in lines at the local Polis Coffee Grind made her pits sweat. A solution to that particular pesky problem solved with her next check from her part-time job. A purchase of a new coffee maker, or perhaps the hint she gave her parents last time they spoke. That's if they would remember. It didn't seem so by her mother's text the evening before.

_"Off to spend the Holidays with our Mike and Michelle from high-school in Las Vegas. We would have invited you, but we know you'd feel better snuggled up with your studies. Merry Christmas, Darling."_

It bothered her that she wasn't invited and quickly picking up in her mom's text that their only daughter was boring. So okay, she'd stay in town what she preferred to do anyway. She would study since her job gave her a few days off.

Lexa didn't favor her mother or father concerning looks or motivation and received a partial scholarship based on her grades and early admittance. Lexa wasn't going to blow the chance of getting out what would be a life-sucking dead-end job a the local mall if she didn't study as hard. It was necessary for her, to be better than her roots, even if it meant being bone tired, slept deprived, but kept her grades up none the less. The downside she had no friends to speak of; being gay and alone she took in stride as her lot in life. She was young, and thought she had time and maybe landing that dream job after graduating, perhaps only then would she have time to meet that special girl.

Lexa tucked her crisp white shirt into her pants and pulled on the gray sweater and noticing that she almost didn't look that different when she attended class. Her mother was right. She was dull. But, tempered that knowledge because she thought deeper than her fellow students. Worried about the world and what would be her place in it after school. So a chance to show that yes, she does have a _fun_ side, just needed the right motivation. Going to the last party of the year was a start.

"That's the spirit, Woods," She said adjusting her Harry Potter glasses on her face. Trying on a smile as she eyed herself in the mirror and dabbed a little papaw on her lips. Smacking them together and giving the mirror a pout. _Not bad for a geek._

Pulling on her coat, she found at the local second-hand store. Discovered the last long dark black jacket that hung to her knees. The Gryffindor patch brought on Craig's list last summer on a whim neatly sewed in neatly in place. She thought that she had outgrown the books from high-school, but the invitation hinted, you had to be a believer.

The last of her ensemble, a lightning bolt she drew on her forehead and a wand stuck in her coat pocket. Along with her keys and checked her wallet. One twenty and couple of fives, money she really couldn't spare on drinks. So she'd have one and done and head back. Having attended the party to get Anya off her back.

One last look and adjusting the yellow and red tie that matched with the piping on her grey v-neck sweater. Lexa smoothed her hair in place. Having decided just to wear it down. She had to admit she fit the part. Now, if she only had to guts to step out of her room and make the long walk across the quad to the main university hall.

~

"Start stocking the bars, and I'll come and check out it later," Clarke called out to Jasper and Monty. "And don't think of sampling the booze guys. I need you sober tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill," Jasper yelled back and motion to Monty he had a sash inside his coat for later.

Clarke eyed the room. Her crew had the room decorated like the hall from Hogwarts. Lights shaped like candles dripping down from the ceiling of the already impressive room. Ornate marble stone blocks and pillars that could have come straight from the movie scene. A giant Christmas tree at the end of the hall brightly lit up the room. The only objects that were missing were the large tables for feeding the lot. Clarke had her guys shove them to the side and platers of appetizers laid out for the guests. The large open area now the dance floor. Music provided by her friends Lincoln and his partner and DJ, Octavia.

Lincoln nudge Clarke on the side as she admired her work. "Alone again on Christmas with your hot bod?"

"Don't start, please I beg you. Not tonight." Clarke looked beseeching at her friend. "Finn turned out to be the creep you guys always told me was and now I'm at your mercy."

Lincoln drew her into one arm hug. "Sorry, mate. My lips are sealed. You are better off without..." Stopping when a sad smile came over Clarke's face. "I'll spread the word.

"Thanks, Lincoln."

Clarke tucked the memory of her once good friend and lover, Finn into a quiet room in her mind, shutting and locking the door. Hoping to lose the key. He broke her heart with his cheating. Always, returning to her door to beg forgiveness. She took him back after the last two times. The third, well she wasn't about the let him in one more time.

"Hey Griffin," Octavia gave Clarke, her patent chin jutted out greeting as she adjusted mixing board with one ear covered in headphones. Clarke stood beside her to get the view from her vantage point. "Alone again, tonight?"

"Not you too. Lincoln just road my ass. I guess he didn't get to you yet."

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I hate to see a reasonability attractive stacked woman alone on such a beautiful night. Your room is the bomb, Griffin."

"Thanks. Just an FYI, it's over with Finn."

"Maybe you should switch teams for good. I know you've had better luck."

"Ha, ha. Just because I had that one night stand with Niyah, doesn't mean I ready to jump into the lady pond just yet. Even though it might have been the best sex I've ever had, and she treated me a goddess. Boy did have a way with her tongue." Clarke lost herself in the memory.

"T.M.I. Griffin. I'll take your word for it. Mingle and try and have some fun. This gig is going to be great." Octavia transition the music to Ariana Grande - Last Christmas and it was drawing more people out on the almost empty dance floor.

"I hope so," Clarke called back, seeing Monty and Jasper up to no good again.

~

Lexa pushed her glasses up further on her nose when they slipped down making her feel a little exposed. There must have been fifteen Harry Potters. In all manner of his costume. Some more elaborate than others. She fell into the comfortable middle ground of being average, which was her preferred safe place to be. One brave woman decided to forgo the long coat and pants instead wearing an extremely short skirt. Lexa could have sworn she could see her glow in the dark panties that said, _Mind if I Slytherin in your Sheets_ then looked away quickly when the girl gave her wink and moved when the bar line cleared out a group of guys.

"What'll you have?" The floppy hair boy said as he wiped the bar of spilled beer.

"What kind of wine do you have?" Lexa asked. The music was now becoming ear-splitting. The bartender gave the universal signal he couldn't hear her, and she gave it another go. "What kind of wine do you have? Now practically yelling just as the moment the music died down. People around her look at her racket, and few smiled causing her face to turn a bright shade of red.

"A few California wines. But, if you like I have a nice rosé to go with your cheeks." Lexa gave him the patented neutral smile. If this was this guy's idea of flirting, he was barking up the wrong tree.

"Just give me the white," Lexa said and pointed to a bottle cooling behind him.

"You got it."

Lexa turned around and watched the dozen or so Potters dancing along with the other assortment of characters from her childhood. A couple of Malvoys, Snapes, and Hermiones. Grown ass adults, still clinging to a bit of their youth they were not going to part. She couldn't blame them if her work weren't so important to her. She might be out there with them. Maybe even with a pretty girl that only had eyes for her. But, no she'd visit it her later in her dreams. A magical place that felt almost real to her, until she woke up the next morning having to grab a bite to eat on the way to her first classes.

"That'll be eight-fifty." Lexa turned around and tried not to react to the ungodly amount of money for one glass of wine and pulled out two fives.

"Keep the change." Lexa decided she'd milk this glass of wine until she left. _Ten bucks for a lousy glass of wine_. Taking a sip and hummed. "Not bad." She said to no one and found a place next to the wall to stand.

The selection of music was pleasant. Almost romantic and the couples began pairing off. Lexa sighed, missing her ex, Costia. A brief but very intense first love until Costia's parents moved her back to their home in Barcelona where she would finish her schooling. Undoubtedly it was to break them up. Costia was soon engaged and received an invitation to her wedding that she tore up and threw away. Her heart, broken into pieces and why now good grades and getting a job and stability her only goal. Love was for suckers she thought and took another sip and stood around the following hour by herself when she heard a soft voice, accompanied by the pleasant scent of a woman next to her.

"Nice evening."

~

After Clarke got Jasper and Monty back to their bartending duties with a threat of their deaths if they snuck into any more booze, she wandered around the hall and making sure everything was in its proper place. Pausing when her eyes caught the gleam off of a pair of glasses from the red and green lights from the Christmas tree and couldn't take her eyes off of the attractive dark-haired woman, dressed in a female version of a Harry Potter. Something about the way she held herself intrigue her. Clarke's heart jumped when the girl turned and looked in her direction and then away into the crowds of people.

 _"Gorgeous,"_ Clarke said to herself. The woman wasn't like the conceited overly made-up women around her, oh no. A jawline to die for, beautiful pouty lips and long dark hair. A thing of beauty she would love to draw. If she wasn't so far away, she might have been able to see her eyes. But sadly not in this room. Impossible to view her face with all of these lights.

"Go on. I know you wanna," Raven said into her ear.

"You think I should?" Clarke one arm hugged her friend Raven receiving a kiss on her cheek and nodded her head at her new fling, Anya on one arm.

"She's single and hasn't been laid since." Anya rubbed her jaw trying to recall. "Since we became roomies at Uni. She nice enough, but shy and really gay."

"Interesting." Clarke found herself drawn to the girl's side and waited until the woman was looking away to stand next to her. Unsure of where her head was with all of this courage. She never pursued the guy or girl. She liked to be the hunted. But, wasn't going to miss an opportunity with this gorgeous creature, she kicked herself if she passed this up. Something was definitely different about this woman and not only that it had been awhile since she'd hooked up with someone when she horny. It was something deeper about this attractive girl dressed up as Harry Potter all alone at a Christmas party.

~

Lexa turned to say hello to this stranger and stopped. Her voice was caught below the walnut-shaped lump in her throat when she saw the woman with a breathtaking smile, and beautiful blues eyes standing not two feet from her and opened her mouth to speak, pausing getting lost in her eyes, then back to her smile. Noticing a very tiny, very cute beauty mark above her lips and muttered and surprised, "Umm."

Clarke smiled letting the shy girl off the hook and repeated, "Nice evening."

"Yeah, it's..."

"Hey boss, we're out of whiskey. I need the keys to your van."

"Jasper, I swear if this is some a joke."

"It's not. Scout's honor."

The women turned, placing a warm hand on Lexa's arm. "Hang out for a bit, and I'll catch up to you." And the woman was gone. Lexa stood in complete confusion at what just happened, her arm still tingling with the gentle pressure of her hand that lingered. One moment the most beautiful woman in the room within inches of her, then disappeared into a sea of people. It must have been a dream.

Lexa closed her eyes trying to recall the brief glance and her smell. Opening her eyes and looking around trying to find her. Shaking her head, this must have been a trick and finished off the lukewarm wine and headed to the exit, seeing it blocked by a wall of people near the front doorway. Turning to find another escape and saw the distinctive green exit sign at the end of Meyer's Hall.

Her ears were humming by now having almost lost her hearing by the blasting of music and knew when she went outside into the cold evening air her head would be ringing. Another reason why she hated being around loud music and people. Her body felt stunned by this much energy.

Turning the corner, she bumped into a person nearly knocked their heads together and almost making the women drop the box in her arms. "Watch where you're going."

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. Please let me help you." Her eyes cast upwards and into the same blue eyes of the beautiful woman. _It was her._ Now close she could smell her scent. Sweet and spicy and altogether unique.

Clarke finally looked up. "It's you. I told you to wait for me." Shaking her head a little disappointed that she would leave without saying goodbye. The girl had no reason to stay. "Not that you have too. Guess you've got big plans tonight."

"Not really. But, you're pretty busy with all of this. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, hon, you're not a bother. It's just if I don't keep an eye out my friends are going to screw up this gig, which I can't mess up. I really need the money. How about I get you another glass of wine, on me. Hang out for a bit more?"

"I don't even know your name."

The woman stopped and shook her head at her manners. "I'm sorry. My name is Clarke." Shifting the box to one hip and put out her hand.

"Lexa." In a haze, Lexa put out her forearm to shake causing Clarke to give her gentle smile and tilted her head and clasped her arm back. Lexa blinked feeling deja vu and came back to reality. "Yeah, sure. I could go for another glass, but let me pay since you need the money."

"Uh-uh, Lexa. The drink is on me."

Coming back to the bar with Clarke, she yelled over to the bartender, "Monty pour my friend another glass of wine. The good one from _Lazy Dog Mill_."

"You got it, boss."

"Now, sit right here, and I'll be right back." Clarke couldn't believe her luck that she got the girl to stay. But, getting the vibe off of her that crowds wasn't her thing and hustled back to her van to bring in another box of liquor.

"Man, this van brings back memories."

Clarke closed her eyes at hearing his voice. "Get lost, Finn. I'm working."

Finn grabbed Clarke round the waist and nuzzled her hair as she tried to push him off when he wouldn't let her go.

Finally, he released her when she shouted at him, "I said get lost Finn, or I'll..."

"What, Princess? Call the uni rent-a-cops." He snickered his breath smelling of liquor. "Let's blow this joint and head back to my place, what do you say?"

"Get lost now, Finn."

"Or what?" He grabbed her arm, tried to pull her away when a hand on his arm pulled him off her Clarke and pushed him away.

"You heard what the lady said, get lost." Lexa stood protectively in front of Clarke and got into her fighting position. Flipping her hair out of her way and pushed her glasses back on her nose. Lexa had the skills to take on a mugger, learning at the self-classes she took with her roommate, Anya.

"Harry fucking Potter. You're joking right. Get lost dyke. Clarke is my girl."

"Don't come any closer. I'm warning you," Lexa bravely said.

Finn moved and found himself face down on the asphalt. His face pressed against the ground and knee in his back holding him down. One arm wrench behind him.

"Let me up!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Fuck, get off of me you fucking..."

"Repeat it, and I'll break your arm," Lexa said with conviction.

Finn struggled to get free, unable to break her grip. "Alright, just let me up." Lexa moved off of him and backed up.

"Get lost, Finn it's over," Clarke said and moved next to her new friend.

Finn dusted his clothes off, and his eyes went soft and pleaded. "I made a mistake. All of this is on me. Can't you give me one more chance? It's Christmas after all. I swear I won't happen again."

Clarke didn't say a word, but the hurt was covering her face. "My friend asked you to leave and if you don't want to end up on the ground again..."

Finn dusted off his coat and straightened the sleeves. "I'm leaving, but if you change your mind, you know where I live and remember, she ain't got nothing between her legs that can please you as I did." Finn rudely grabbed his crotch and stumbling back to his truck. They stood in silence as they watch Finn take off speeding out of the parking lot and almost slammed into one of the parked cars.

Clarke was shaking and found Lexa's hand and held onto the warmth. "How did you know?"

"I just got this feeling and thought that maybe you needed some help." Lexa didn't know why she was drawn outside to find Clarke. She just knew she needed to find her. Lexa thoughts were all over the place and needed to burn off the energy of almost coming to blows over the defense of a total stranger and turned to give Clarke a reassuring smile to the beautiful woman. But, a little disappointed to find out she was straight. Just her luck. Well, maybe she made a good friend instead. "Clarke, I don't know why I came out here, just lucky I guess."

~

"Monty, give my friend anything she wants to drink. It's on me for the rest of the evening.

Lexa put her hand up. "I'm good. Two is my limit."

"Maybe after the dance, I could take you to breakfast, then Let me show you some gratitude for saving my butt?"

Lexa wanted to object and say she had work to do the Saturday before Christmas, which she didn't, but gave in to the beseeching blue eyes waiting for her answer.

Straight or not, Lexa relented. "I'd like that, Clarke."

~

Lexa waited by the door as the last of the revelers left the evening's dance. Her body was humming with energy having talked for hours with Clarke. She tried not to pry too much into her status and Clarke didn't give her a hint either way. Except she kept touching her arm when they talked she pushed a lock of hair out her eyes that one time. She even got a wink from her roommate, Anya after told her she'd be staying with Raven tonight, so she had the room to herself. Thankfully Clarke didn't see her face turn bright red.

Clarke grabbed her coat and purse and met her at the opening. As Lexa turned to leave, Clarke grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"What, did you forget something, Clarke?"

"Just this." Clarke moved to stand in front of the surprised woman and tilted her head upward for Lexa to see she was standing under the mistletoe. "Is this okay?"

Clarke moved closer so that they were sharing the same breath and gently kissed a very shocked Lexa on the lips. Her eyes grew large then closed when the kiss lingered longer than it should from a straight woman. Slotting her mouths together, like this was the fifty or the millionth kiss and not the first.

Lexa breathed against her lips, "More than okay," And kissed Clarke's lips again.

When they pulled away, Clarke's face took on a tinge of red herself. Lexa was drawn down to her lips when she uttered a heartfelt, "Merry Christmas, Lexa."

Lexa's heart began to fill up with a strange feeling of warmth that tapped down the chill of the new snow that was falling. Maybe it was the wine or the friendship. It could have been the warm feelings of Christmas taking hold of her as she held Clarke's hand running into the snowfall to the local diner and share in their first meal together and hopefully, not their last.


End file.
